


Bindings

by Bearslayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bratting and Brat Taming, But longer, Consensual pre established roles, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Pet Names, Role Exploration, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, panties as gag, remember how filthy the last one was? This one'll be filthy too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: An exploration of the ties that bind Gemma, Villanelle, and Eve.
Relationships: Gemma/Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> I am in Gemillaneve hell and enjoying every moment of it.
> 
> Title subject to change. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Villanelle smiled into Gemma’s lips as she backed her into the bedroom, hands working to slide down her zipper and shove her dress down around her hips in one smooth movement. Gemma was already gagging for it, begging with her body, with the way she pressed into Villanelle’s hands and bent beneath her kiss. She was so pliant, so greedy, and when she took Villanelle’s hand to guide it to her newly exposed breast, she sealed her fate. Villanelle acquiesced for the moment, squeezing her roughly, giving a pleased growl at the feel of soft, perfect flesh molding around her fingers. Even before she touched, Gemma’s nipples were hard, seeking out Villanelle’s expert attention. Over Gemma’s shoulder, Eve watched, waiting silently, dressed only in a pair of black boyshorts and a tank top. She sat on her knees on the bed.

“Villanelle… please,” Gemma whispered, voice breathy and full of intent as she moved backwards towards the bed, “No teasing today?”

Villanelle broke away to study her face, letting her hand drop to her hips, yanking down both dress and underwear and letting them pool at Gemma’s ankles. She stepped out of them, and turned her head to get her bearings, to make sure she was on target to hit the bed. When she saw Eve, her excitement spiked, face lighting up. Eve had been gone for a few days visiting her mother in the States and had returned just hours before, a day earlier than Gemma had thought she would return. Gemma looked at her with the same excitement and adoration that one might see in a child on Christmas gazing at a present beneath the tree.

“Eve! You’re home early! This is wonderful, I’ve missed you so -” Gemma moved to crawl on to the bed to greet her, but was stopped by Villanelle’s arm wrapping around her shoulders. She pulled her nearly nude form tight to her still clothed chest, smirking as she looked to Eve.

“You don’t get to say hello to Eve yet. We have other plans for you.” She purred into Gemma’s ear, kissing the spot beneath it that she knew would only make her want to react more. She was always so responsive, so willing to please.

“O-oh? What sort of plans are those?” Gemma asked. She couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice, nor the pounding of her heart. Her mind was transparently alive with the possibilities; would they both take her at the same time? Would they take turns sitting on her face? Would they use toys or only hands and mouths to make her come over and over, getting her off so many times that she would need to sleep for ten hours to recover? Villanelle could practically hear her imagination playing through the scenarios. Nothing would prepare her for what the pair had in store, though.

“Do you see that chair there? Go get it.” Villanelle brought her free hand to Gemma’s chin, guiding her attention to the wooden chair that sat nestled at the vanity.

“What do we need the chair for?”

“You’re going to sit in it.” Villanelle explained, unhelpfully.

“Wh… why? The bed’s much nicer.” Gemma pulled her chin from Villanelle’s grasp to look back at her.

“Gemma, have you been a brat while I’ve been gone?” Eve spoke up.

Gemma froze in place, a rabbit spotted by a fox.

“Answer the question.” Eve demanded, annoyed by her silence.

“What do you… mean, exactly, when you say brat?” Gemma tried to choose her words carefully.

Eve, their gorgeous, perfect Eve, raised a brow. Villanelle loved those eyebrows and the way they could portray every emotion in history by quirking this way or that. And her eyes, god, those eyes, so expressive themselves, currently holding a peculiar mixture of arousal and irritation. There was something about the look in her eyes that had Gemma trembling in Villanelle’s grasp, as if she expected some sort of dressing down that would reduce her to a whimpering, wet mess on the floor. Gemma enjoyed it when Eve was mean to her, when her normally honey soaked words contained just enough poison to render her useless.

“Don’t act stupid, Gemma. Have you been a brat? Because from what V tells me, you’ve been awfully mouthy while I’ve been gone.” Eve said, affording Gemma a chance to plead for some measure of mercy from whatever they had planned.

“I may have… been in a bit of a mood for the last few days, maybe - I’ve missed you a lot and maybe it’s made me a bit… more demanding than usual?” Gemma had that saccharine tone, the one she used when she was trying to get out of trouble with them.

“I want you to explain to me all the things you think you may have done wrong while I was gone. Things that good girls don’t do that you must have done to irritate V so much.” Eve had a finality in her tone that Gemma melted under instantly.

“Yes, of course,” She stammered, “I pulled her hair when she went down on me, the other day… I scratched her back with my nails by mistake and didn’t apologize…”

Gemma was fidgeting, eyes beginning to sink to the floor as if repelled, shame coloring her cheeks. Though she reacted as if frightened, nerves spiking visibly, being made to admit her misbehavior was having an entirely different effect on her. Villanelle could see it; her hands clasped each other at her center, her thighs squeezed together a bit more tightly than necessarily, trying to self stimulate. She wanted to be touched, but more than that, she wanted to be _punished_. She wanted to be called a whore, to be spanked, choked, slapped, fucked without mercy. She had been acting out of character the entire time that Eve was gone, being pushy and attempting to craft some level of dominance over Villanelle, who had rebuked her in the ways that she knew Gemma enjoyed, but had not managed to squash her strange rebellion against their long established roles.

Eve slipped off of the bed, moving face to face with Gemma, so close that with each inhale their chests touched. She brought a hand up to her hold her chin and lift her face. Gemma avoided her eyes. Villanelle wanted Eve so badly she could taste her already. The confidence with which she moved and spoke was intoxicating, making her want to drop to her knees to pay tribute. Instead, she held Gemma tighter with the arm locked around her shoulders, watching Eve work. She was transfixed.

Eve almost universally preferred Villanelle’s dominance, but there were a few times that she remembered fondly where Eve had bent her to her will with remarkable efficacy. She treasured those times, as rare as a blood moon and infinitely more beautiful. Submission never came easy for Villanelle, feeling so contrary to her nature that when it happened she needed days after to recover from its jarring, perspective-shifting impact on her psyche. Those times were ones that Gemma chose to sit and watch in something akin to reverence, or quietly prepare for the aftercare that Villanelle and Eve would both need when all was said and done.

“Look at me.” Eve demanded.

“Sorry.” Gemma’s voice was laced with fear that sounded genuine as she lifted her eyes. Eve squeezed her chin between her fingers.

“Was that all you think you did? Because I know everything.” There was a threat in Eve’s voice. Not the threat of violence or retaliation, but of something much worse. The threat was that Eve would be disappointed if she didn’t answer correctly.

“No, that isn’t all that I did. I’m sorry. I also came without permission when she told me not to, and… and I told her she had to get me off first if she wanted me to do the same for her. And probably just being annoying in general?”

“Now, what possessed you to act like that, hm? And don’t you dare say it’s because I wasn’t here, because you’re usually a good girl for both of us. Don’t try to blame me being gone or you aren’t getting touched for the next month.” Eve asked, drawing a hand down her chest, then lower still. “Spread your thighs, I see you squeezing. Don’t do that. You don’t get to do that, not after all the misbehaving you’ve been doing.”

Whispering another apology, Gemma parted her legs for her. Eve’s fingers slid between, testing her waters. Villanelle wasn’t surprised to see Eve’s brows raise again, or to hear the whimper that came directly from within Gemma’s ribcage. She didn’t need to look to know that Gemma was soaking wet, eager for any scrap of affection or touch. When Eve brought her hand back up, she pushed her slick fingers into Gemma’s mouth in silent command. Gemma’s lips locked around her digits, tongue working to clean them obediently.

“See? Isn’t it much better when you’re good?” Eve said, her tone changing to one of gentle affection as Gemma’s lids slit shut. She gave a wordless nod, only speaking when the fingers withdrew.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me - I won’t do it again.” Gemma promised.

“Are you happy with the way things are, baby? If we have to change things we can talk about it… if you wanted to try something new, you know you can ask, right?” Eve asked - a momentary shift out of the realm of domination and submission. A check-in, just to be sure.

“Of course I’m happy, Eve. I would tell you if I wasn’t, I swear. I love you both.” Gemma assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. Just as quickly as the moment began, it ended.

“Good… we love you, too. So go get the chair, like V told you.” Eve said, looking to Villanelle, who released her.

The question Gemma had asked before still hung over her; she didn’t know what it was about, but her questioning had been quashed. She moved, naked save for her stockings, to drag the chair over. Villanelle pointed to a spot at the side of the bed, silently directing her as Eve moved in to take her hand. She brought it up to kiss her knuckles, then the back of her hand, then her wrist, drawing a line up her entire arm and to her neck, making Eve laugh in delight. Villanelle wrapped her arms around her once she reached her neck and dipped her slightly into a kiss, winking and grinning before placing her back upright, excited to have her in her arms once again.

“Get on the bed and get those panties off. I got it from here.” Villanelle told her with growling affection, kissing her lightly.

Directing her attention back to Gemma, who now stood gripping the back of the chair with white knuckles, Villanelle sauntered towards her. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, smirking as she looked her over. Gemma was drop dead gorgeous, especially like this, all cream white skin and goosebumps, drenched in anticipation. She was truly unaware of what her punishment would entail, absolutely thinking it would be something physical and exciting. Villanelle almost wanted to relent, to forgive her for her transgressions with just a standard spanking, but she wouldn’t learn her lesson that way.

“Sit down, princess, and I’ll tell you what’s going to happen.” Villanelle sat down on the bed, leaning forward as Gemma sat on the plain wooden chair. The use of the nickname made her sigh softly. She loved endearments; sweetheart, honey, princess - they made her feel wanted, possessed.

“First, I want your legs spread. Wider. Good girl. I had better not catch you pressing them together. Keep your back straight, and hold the seat with your hands by your hips.” She instructed. Eve’s arms slipped around her waist, finding the buttons of her shirt and undoing them deftly while she spoke. It was hard to concentrate while being undressed, but harder still when she felt lips against her nape, a spot so erogenous to her that she forgot for a moment that she was trying to discipline Gemma. Thankfully, Gemma did not notice, looking down at herself while she positioned the way she was told. Villanelle smiled.

“You’re going to watch me fuck Eve, and you aren’t allowed to join in. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself. You stay on that chair with your hands where they are and your pussy spread wide open. You stay like that the whole time and I’ll know that you’re ready to be a good girl for us again, and maybe I’ll let you get off.” Villanelle explained as her shirt was removed. Eve, now naked and holding her panties and Villanelle’s shirt, slid off the bed. She went to Gemma, who looked up at her with wide, glassy eyes.

“And if you disobey? No one will touch you for a week. And believe me, we’ll make sure you want it. Do you understand?” Eve asked. It was Villanelle’s turn to tease now, bringing her hands to Eve’s hips. She loved being behind her, holding her, the dip of her pelvis serving as the perfect handgrips. She was so slender that it made her hands seem much larger than they were. She felt powerful, chewing her lower lip in anticipation as she stood behind her, pressing her center to her ass. If it wasn’t for the need to brief Gemma, she would have already thrown Eve on to the bed to grind into her.

“I understand, Mistress.” Gemma whispered, fighting to keep her attention on Eve’s face. She was already floundering, aching for the chance to touch them. She opened her mouth, about to say something out of turn - and found Eve’s hand shoot out to take her by the chin.

“You’ve said all you’re allowed to say for now, baby.” Eve told her, right before she stuffed her panties in her mouth.

Villanelle’s knees almost buckled at the sight. The ease with which she dominated Gemma was something truly beautiful to witness. Part of her was convinced that the reason she felt so powerful when she fucked Eve was that she was drawing on Eve’s energy, borrowing from what seemed to be an endless font of intensity. It was the most addictive things she had ever felt. Nothing could compare, except perhaps for having Gemma at her mercy.

Gemma, all wide eyes and inner thighs slick with the product of her arousal, already debased and wanting more. She came across so innocent and gentle until the switch was flipped, and when it was, she became something entirely new, transformed by lust into something slinking and filthy, a creature so full of need and lust that the only one strong enough to keep her restrained was Eve. Villanelle was always too quick to bend, always eager to please her partners by giving in to their desires.

Villanelle’s shirt was wrapped around Gemma’s head, the sleeves knotted at her mouth to keep the panties in place. Eve was careful to make sure not to obstruct her breathing, and that her hair didn’t get caught in the knot. She smiled down at her briefly before returning her attention at last to Villanelle, turning in her arms. She let her hands slide around her back, dragging them down to grasp her ass, squeezing hard. Eve’s response was instantaneous, hips shifting to meet the grip and squeeze. If Villanelle’s neck was the spot that made her come unglued, Eve’s ass was hers.

“God I want to fuck you so bad.” Villanelle mumbled to her, dipping her head down to kiss her shoulder.

Behind her, Gemma was already a mess. She could only just hear her whimper around the makeshift gag, her attention firmly on the scene in front of her. She wasn’t even able to beg for what she desired, but her eyeline made it abundantly clear. She wanted Eve. She wanted to press her tongue against her, to have her fingers fisted in her hair, pressing her to her clit. She wanted Eve to rock her hips against her mouth the way they rocked into Villanelle’s hands. She wanted to drown under Eve’s touch, baptized in her flood.

Villanelle could certainly sympathize.

“Then do it.” Eve gasped.

It was all the encouragement she needed to take charge. She leaned down to wrap her hands around the backs of Eve’s thighs and lift; Eve wrapped her arms around her shoulders and assisted in the process, legs wrapping around her waist. Villanelle pivoted on her feet and dropped to the bed with her, Eve’s smaller body clinging tight, wrapped around her. She wasn’t gentle about it, landing heavily atop her. Eve could take it - she could take that and so much more, and Villanelle would give her everything she wanted. Even a few days without her there had been torture, and she was eager to make up for the lost time.

“God, why are these still on?” Eve mumbled as her hands found the hem of Villanelle’s slacks, tugging uselessly at them.

Villanelle lifted slightly, catching her hands and pulling them up, pinning them on either side of Eve’s head. She leaned back in to kiss her, softly, too softly. Eve’s irritation was clear as she leaned up to try and deepen the kiss, wanting more. Her thighs squeezed and pulled as Villanelle teased; she couldn’t help herself, enjoying the affirmation that Eve’s annoyance provided. The more she yearned for a touch, the more confident Villanelle became. She knew how much she could push with Eve, however, and gave in to her kiss, pressing her firmly into the sheets. She released one of her hands, which instantly found a home in her hair.

Villanelle brought her free hand down between them to unbutton her trousers, pushing them down as well as she could - Eve used her legs to help as she caught her lip between her teeth for a second, her hunger for every part of Villanelle manifesting very literally. The kiss was dizzying, wild in its intensity until it stopped abruptly, with Eve’s brows furrowing. The rubbing of her legs had tipped her off to something peculiar between them, and the momentary confusion melted into a grin.

“Are you already wearing it?” Eve asked, delighted.

“Sometimes, I think ahead. Put your hand under the red pillow.” Villanelle told her. When Eve reached under the pillow, she let out a laugh.

Villanelle had planned at least part of this encounter out; she was already wearing a harness, and beneath the pillow was Eve’s preferred toy. Hot pink silicone, curved slightly at the tip and thick but not too long. Eve’s legs unlatched from around her, shifting to get out from beneath her, distracted by the toy - but also by Gemma, who had been far too quiet. Villanelle released her with the intention of getting her trousers fully off and the dildo fully on, watching Eve as she focused for the moment on Gemma. Inserting the toy into the O-ring and shifting around the harness to a more comfortable position, she sat up on her knees. When she turned to look, she saw that Eve had done the same, but for the purpose of putting herself back into Gemma’s eyeline.

Villanelle was more than happy to slot herself against her back once again, yanking her to her chest, holding her the way she had held Gemma so that Eve could interrogate her moments before.

The main difference, of course, being the cock that Villanelle now sported. She positioned herself, guiding it between her legs - she didn’t penetrate her, though. Not yet. Instead, she used it to stimulate her from the outside, the shaft sliding through her soaked labia and pressing against and past her already engorged clit. Eve gave a short gasp, bringing her hand down and using her fingers to spread herself. She wanted to make sure that Gemma saw everything.

She wanted Gemma to see the way the head of the toy peeked out as it pushed between her legs. She wanted her to see how slick it was, how _good_ it was, even as her head fell back to Villanelle’s shoulder, eyes rolling shut as she luxuriated in the feeling. Her free hand held the arm holding her by the shoulders. Villanelle moved slowly, languidly, letting her bask in the attention. Gemma, bound only by her obedience, whimpered as she kept her gaze fixated on them. She wanted so badly to be allowed to touch herself the way she would when she watched them other times, times when she dare not interfere with their sex unless beckoned.

“God - look at her, V. Look how _wet_ she is, just watching us.” Eve gasped at the next drag, thighs squeezing together tight.

“Poor baby.” Villanelle purred without a bit of sympathy, rocking her hips a little quicker, pulsing against Eve’s clit that much faster. Her other hand slid from Eve’s side to her belly, then to her breast, engulfing one easily. Her thumb circled her nipple as Eve’s breath hitched.

“Fucking whore.” Eve mumbled, and Gemma whined around her gag. She loved Eve’s cruel streak as much as she loved Villanelle’s gentle one, and it was evident in the way her body shifted at the insult. To her credit, she stayed in position, trying her best to behave for them, no doubt hoping they would take pity and pull her into their arms. She would have no such luck - not while Eve was hellbent on her serving out her punishment the way she and Villanelle had spoken about over the phone. Eve wanted her so drenched with her own fluids that she could practically slide off the chair without meaning to. She wanted Gemma to edge herself so heavily by watching that when it came time for her to finally be touched it was instantaneous and earth-shattering. She wanted Gemma to need it so badly that she wept, held to the chair with something much stronger than any roping or rigging; her desire to please.

“ _Our_ whore.” Villanelle kissed her neck, squeezing her breast and moaning into her skin at the feel of her.

She remembered a time when Eve would complain about the size of her breasts, thinking them too small to be worthy of anybody’s lust, drawing unnecessary comparisons to her lovers. Eve had argued that she wasn’t as feminine as the other two, that her clothes always fit weird; Villanelle had rebuked her for it a number of times to no avail. It wasn’t until Gemma heard the complaints that they were drawn to an actual end. She had gotten up into Eve’s lap and stripped of her shirt, placing her hands on either breast, and looked into her eyes as she spoke, asking why she felt the need to compare when she was perfect the way she was. She took her time addressing every one of the things Eve had said was wrong, singing her praises and condemning every person who had ever dared to comment on the size of her chest while she stroked every part of it.

Eve had not complained since. Gemma had a way of building them both up with her affections, her unconditional love crafting a heavy barrier against a world that had been cruel to them in so many ways. All they had to offer in return was themselves; they gave Gemma all the love that had been missing from her life, desiring her in the way she had always dreamed a spouse would someday, catering to her every fantasy.

“Fuck me, now - let her see what she’s missing.” Eve demanded.

Villanelle obliged with no measure of hesitation, pulling their bodies apart so quickly that Eve’s knees buckled at the sudden lack of support. She moved instead in front of her, using her body to urge her back, pressing against her until Eve let herself just fall back on to the bed, pulling her legs out from underneath her. Eve shifted into a different position, parallel to Gemma so that she could see everything perfectly. Every thrust, every moan, every orgasm that Villanelle would pull out of her until she was too overstimulated to handle it anymore. She grinned as Eve grabbed a pillow, placing it under her hips to give Villanelle the best angle, urging her to settle between her parted legs. The evil genius knew exactly how she wanted Villanelle to fuck her, exactly what angle would get her off the fastest, and all Villanelle could do was give it to her.

Villanelle got into position, taking hold of the cock and pressing it to her entrance, watching her face. It was one of her favorite parts, watching that intensely expressive face relax, almost as if relieved that she was finally about to be fucked. Villanelle loved that face in particular, with the way Eve let her eyes roll back and close as she pushed in, the way her lips parted in a breathless sigh. She licked her lips as their bodies finally met, bringing her hand up to cup Eve’s cheek. Eve brought her own to rest over it, holding Villanelle’s hand there, turning her head to kiss her palm. The affectionate gesture made Villanelle want to be gentle with her, to roll her hips and stroke her clit, to bring her to orgasm slowly but with delicious intensity. She wanted to make love to her for hours, to exhaust her so thoroughly that she felt it in her soul.

But what Eve wanted, Eve got. She didn’t want delicacy, a gentle crescendo. She wanted a tsunami, fast and devastating as it arrived.

“Wreck me.” Eve mumbled into her hand before she released it.

Villanelle was powerless against such a request, bringing her arms down to gather up Eve’s legs and place them on her shoulders. She set to work, bending her practically in half to begin thrusting. Her pace was brutal right away, sloppy and hard, irregular in depth, overwhelming Eve. Her thrusts leveled out quickly into something more consistent, deep and rough, hips smacking audibly against hers. Eve was unrestrained in her response, one hand reaching up to hold on to Villanelle’s arm, the other reaching between them to stroke her clit. The first orgasm hit her so hard that she actually pushed against Villanelle’s shoulders with her legs involuntarily, but she was not dissuaded from her movements, fucking her through it.

She tilted her head to the side to watch Gemma. Gemma, who loved it exactly the way she was giving it to Eve, looked on in blazingly jealous lust. Gemma, who was never happier than when she was being pounded so hard that she could barely breath, wore an expression that spoke to her regret and longing; if she had just behaved herself it would be _her_ being slammed into delightful oblivion, it would be _her_ with them around her, inside of her, on top of her, overwhelming her senses. Instead she was trapped on that chair, so drenched in her own desire that she had to dig her toes into the carpet to stay steady, watching as Eve came again and again. Villanelle returned her attention to the woman beneath her.

Eve’s cries were wordless, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging open to allow her moans to tumble out unrestrained. And Villanelle was so possessed by the sights and sounds of her that not even the pain of her breakneck pace could stop her. She could do it as long as Eve wanted, as long as she kept making those noises, each one traveling down Villanelle’s spine and settling in her throbbing pussy, untouched but not needing it. She didn’t need anything - all she needed was to keep fucking Eve until she was told to stop. She could hear Gemma sobbing around her gag, watching as Eve’s body seized and shook with effort, enveloped by sensation. Villanelle could feel it each time Eve came, her hand moving away from her over-sensitized clit to drop down next to her, boneless.

“V -” Eve gasped, her eyes opening. She didn’t need to tell Villanelle that she had had enough, the heavy whisper of her initial saying everything. It had begun to pass the threshold that lie between pain and pleasure for Eve, and Villanelle slowed to a stop, letting her hands stroke over her legs and arms lovingly. She smiled down at her, proud of the sight she had caused. Eve’s cheeks were red and the whole of her was drenched in a sheen of sweat. She withdrew from inside of her and slowly, carefully laid her out.

“She was a good girl…” Villanelle said, catching Eve’s gaze and letting her follow her own to where Gemma sat still. She looked entirely debauched though nobody had touched her, cheeks red, tears streaming down her cheeks in her frustrated obedience.

“Mmm… she was… I think a good girl deserves a reward. Do you want to taste her, princess?” Eve said, smiling with post-coital affection. Gemma nodded rapidly, begging with those beautiful doe eyes. Eve simply tapped Villanelle’s side, nodding to her.

Villanelle moaned at the very idea of it, sliding off the bed and moving once again to Gemma’s front. She loosened the straps of the harness and shoved it down and off, stepping out of it. She then removed the shirt from around Gemma’s head, and pulled the panties out of her mouth. Gemma’s mouth stayed open, her tongue resting at the edge of her lips as she stared up at Villanelle. She hadn’t been given permission to move or speak, so engrossed in her role that when Villanelle’s fingers grazed over her lip she actually quivered. She stayed in position, the effort of not moving while so turned on a doubtless herculean task.

“Bend forward. Keep your hands where they are and make me come with your mouth.” Villanelle said, her voice shaky as she lifted her leg. She was thankful that she was as athletic as she was and that the chair was not too tall for this, otherwise the position would never work. She brought a hand to the back of Gemma’s head as she bent forward to meet her, letting her leg rest against Gemma’s back as her tongue hit its mark. She _felt_ her whimper into her clit, the position uncomfortable for her but her delight at being included tangible. She ate her eagerly, pressing her tongue to her clit and rolling it against the underside, sucking her, flicking against her, desperate to bring Villanelle off. Villanelle gasped, fingers threading into her hair, holding her head there as she rocked her hips into her mouth.

“Fuck, baby, just like that - don’t stop moving - god!” Villanelle’s moans never held the same impact as Eve’s, or the volume of Gemma’s, but they both knew this and were silent to let them fill the space anyways.

When she came against Gemma’s face it took every bit of power left in her legs to hold herself up. It washed over her spine and down and out, setting every nerve to tingle. Once was always enough for Villanelle, and when it ended she pulled herself away, falling back to the bed. The moment her ass hit the sheets she felt Eve there, stroking her back.

“I think we can forgive her now, right?” Eve asked softly. She was still laying down, unable to manage being upright - she would be out of commission for a while.

“I think so…” Villanelle agreed.

“Then you aren’t done yet. Give her what she earned.” Eve said, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles. “Gemma? Look up, baby.”

Gemma, still bent forward, looked up at them. Her lids were heavy and her arousal was so deep and succinct that it seemed to make the air thick. Villanelle lifted back off the bed and grabbed the discarded strap, pulling it back on. Gemma’s eyes went wide, looking to her.

“Bend over the bed and kiss me.” Eve said, holding her arms out.

Gemma did as told so quickly that Eve gave a soft ‘oof’, kissing her lips with delightful enthusiasm. She spread her legs as she bent over the side of the bed, eager for her reward. Villanelle grinned at the sight, watching for a second as the two made out, Gemma’s face still glazed with her juices, sharing the taste of her with Eve. Eve devoured it, and Gemma’s lips, lazy and accepting of the onslaught. When the harness was secure, Villanelle positioned herself and slid inside with no preamble or prep needed; Gemma took her greedily, moaning into Eve’s lips.

Thighs burning, Villanelle took hold of her hips and used them as leverage to aid in her thrusts. Gemma broke from Eve’s lips and shifted, unable to focus on the kiss but wanting her mouth occupied; she trailed down to Eve’s breasts, pulling a nipple into her mouth. Eve gasped, holding her head with one arm and resting around her shoulders with the other, anchoring her for Villanelle. It took only a moment of pressure before Gemma was crying out, trembling as she came.

When Villanelle withdrew, she climbed back on to the bed, body spent but finding the strength to pull the smallest of them on to the bed as well, hoisting her up by the hips. Gemma barely made a noise, just accepting the manhandling as she was dropped next to Eve, who wrapped her arms around her tightly. Villanelle laid against her other side, wrapping an arm around the pair and giving a satisfied groan.

“You two are _wild_.” She grinned, pressing her face against Gemma’s back. Eve’s hand found hers, face pressing against Gemma’s breasts.

“I missed you.” Eve said, squeezing them as well as she could.

“I love you.” Gemma said to them both, lids slipping shut, finally where she belonged; between them, surrounded by them.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @revolutioneyed


End file.
